Pudor
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: TodoIida. Se siente un poco depravado por esto.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Esto es entera y completamente culpa de los fanarts_

 ** _TodoIida. Relación establecida._**

* * *

 **Pudor.**

Desde su asiento veía la mayor parte del salón y por ende a la mayoría de sus compañeros. En silencio y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta aprovechaba su posición para observar detenidamente a alguien, no, más bien algo.

Sí, _algo_ lo definía mejor.

Tiene que admitir que se siente un poco depravado por esto, jamás había tenido un interés como este y ahora que sucedía le parecía tan extraño. Tal vez siempre fue así sólo que nunca lo pudo notar.

Porque nunca hubo alguien que le cautivara tanto.

No le gusta cuando es invierno, el saco del uniforme obstruye su vista y es incapaz de observar nada. Sin embargo ahora que es primavera tiene la imagen perfecta, podría sacarle una foto si eso le permitía disfrutarla en su habitación. Pero vamos, no está tan mal como para hacer eso; debe guardar la compostura.

Es inevitable dirigir su mirada a esa parte donde la camisa del chico luce ligeramente más apretada y ajustada. En especial cuando lo que cubre es el objeto de su interés.

No sabe si debería desviar la mirada antes de que el otro se percate, es fascinante ver a alguien tan recto y pudoroso como él ponerse nervioso. Y antes de que pueda decidir su mirada bicolor se encuentra con la escarlata detrás de los cristales de sus gafas.

 _Ah._

—Todoroki-kun —le llama.

No ha registrado el momento en que el más alto le llevó al baño más cercano y lo único que ocupa su atención es la escasa distancia que hay entre ellos. Si alzaba las manos sería capaz de tocarle.

—¿Podrías, por favor...? ¡¿Q-qué haces?!

Para cuando se da cuenta ya está tomando el pecho del delegado. Las mejillas de Iida se ponen más rojas a cada segundo y sus manos tiemblan sin saber dónde ponerlas, esa faceta del chico es increíble y le encanta ser el único que la ha visto.

Aprieta los pectorales del otro bajo sus dedos y su cuerpo da algunas sacudidas.

—Todoroki... kun... —su espalda se arquea y se le dificulta hablar —este no es el… lugar para…

Le escucha perfectamente pero en realidad quiere fingir que no lo hace; mas no puede.

—Está bien. —Sin embargo su respuesta no es para coincidir con lo que el de cabello índigo acaba de decir. Si la puerta no se puede abrir no habrá problema, ¿verdad?

Encamina al más alto hacia la puerta del baño, lo hace recargarse sobre ésta y en un rápido movimiento la atranca con el seguro en el picaporte.

El de mirada carmín le mira confundido y borra su gesto cuando vuelve a oprimir su pecho.

—¡Ngh! —Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la piel de su cuello se estira y puede ver con claridad su manzana de Adán.

Iida es muy sensible, aunque eso es culpa suya. Al principio el chico no reaccionaba cuando lo tocaba, sin embargo se obsesionó tanto con obtener una respuesta de su cuerpo que ahora el más mínimo roce de su parte lo hace estremecer.

Perfila su pecho sobre el diafragma y lo presiona para marcar sus pectorales debajo de la camisa, puede ver una exquisita línea difusa entre sus pechos. El de gafas le pide que se detenga y debería hacerlo pero como no hace un esfuerzo por obligarle a que le suelte piensa que el chico no es honesto.

Masajea su pecho en movimientos circulares de afuera hacia adentro y lo hace gemir; las lentes de sus gafas parecen empañarse y se le dificulta ver sus ojos.

A pesar de que no quiere, deja de magrear al muchacho para quitarle las gafas. Y lo que ve lo arroba, el más alto tiene un gesto avergonzado y sofocado con ojos vidriosos y labios trémulos. No lo soporta y se estira para besarlo.

Iida es cautivador, tiembla bajo sus manos y se estremece con sus besos; es recatado pero pierde el decoro cuando están solos.

Siente sus brazos rodear su cuello, jadea en el ósculo y repentinamente Tenya le arrima a su cuerpo con obvia desesperación. Sonríe, él lo ha hecho así.

* * *

 _Pero en serio, ¿han visto los pechos de Iida en los fanarts? Los quiero apretar._


End file.
